A Dark Knight
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: Mrs. Knight and Kendall don't talk about it. Katie was too young to remember or be effected by it. The boys don't know about it. The day that everything changed for the Knight family. NO SLASH.


**Author's note: No, not the Batman movie. Honestly, I don't know were this idea came from, but I thought it was a cute one. :)**

**The idea of the Knight's having a 'dark day' actually came from 'Luke's Dark Day' in the 'Gilmore Girls'. I thought it was fitting.**

**Anyways, here's Kendall and Logan fluff, along with some Mrs. Knight fluff. Sorry, James, Carlos and Katie are barely in this one-shot. ^^;**

**No slash in here, just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

A Dark Knight

Kendall groaned involuntarily, the second his mind reentered the waking world. He had absolutely no desire to get out of bed, especially not today.

He laid for a while, hoping, wishing that sleep would again sweep him away into oblivion, but it proved ever elusive. Now matter how strong Kendall's attempts were, the sweet release continued to evade him.

With one long, deep sigh, Kendall finally kicked his blankets off and swung his legs over the side of his bed. The second his bare feet hit the cold wood floor, sending shivers up and down his spine, he just wanted to crawl right back under his warm blankets and stay there for eternity. But he somehow managed to push himself up and he slugged over to the door.

The moment he opened it, he could smell the nice scent of fried eggs and bacon. The scent, being the only thing keeping him from turning around and going right back to bed, Kendall sluggishly followed it into the kitchen, where he found Logan at the stove.

Kendall slumped as far as he could into one of the dining room chairs and laid his head on the back, staring at the back of Logan's head, watching him while he cooked.

"Why are you up?" Kendall finally asked.

Logan chuckled. "Because it's morning?" He pointed out simply.

Kendall scoffed to himself. "That's all the more reason to stay in bed." He mumbled, then leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table, resting his heavy head in them. "Where's mom?" He asked, his voice muffled in his arms.

"Still asleep." Logan answered in a hushed tone.

Kendall's head shot up and he stared at the back of Logan in disbelief. "Mom? Still asleep?" He repeated, as if the words had never been formed into the same sentence before.

Logan shrugged as he held a frying pan over a plate and scraped the eggs into it. "Yeah well, I don't think she got much sleep last night."

Kendall sighed and laid back down in his arms on the table. "No." He said softly to himself. "I doubt she would."

Lost in his own thoughts, Kendall didn't realize when Logan had reached the table. "Hungry?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall jumped at his voice, despite its softness, and he looked up to see Logan place the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Kendall couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight, and he looked up to Logan. "Thanks." He said.

Logan smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He said softly, then patted Kendall on the shoulder, before returning to the kitchen. He grabbed another pre-made plate and walked down the halls to the bedrooms. "I'm gonna take this to your mom." He said, before disappearing from view.

Kendall couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he ate and watched Logan. Logan was always so considerate of others. It made Kendall proud, even if it was a little odd to be proud of your best friend. Kendall let out a small chuckle then continued to eat.

* * *

"Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked softly as he gently touched her shoulder.

Mrs. Knight slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. "Logan?" She asked sleepily. "Is everything alright?" She asked. It wasn't everyday that the boys woke her, or were even up before she was. Something must be wrong.

"Everything's fine." Logan was quick to assure her. "It's just that, it's morning and, well I . . .Made you some breakfast, if you're hungry." He said nervously.

Mrs. Knight frowned in confusion, then grabbed for the clock that rested on the nightstand table. "10:21?" Mrs. Knight read in shock. "I slept in? Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Logan ducked his head shamefully. "Well I. . .I knew you didn't get much sleep last night so, I uh. . .I turned it off and let you sleep in." He looked up at her nervously. "You're mad, aren't you? I'm really sorry."

Mrs. Knight softened, and smiled at him. "Oh, you're such a sweet boy. No, I'm not mad."

Logan visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. "I already made breakfast, if you're interested." He offered the plate again.

Mrs. Knight slowly sat up. "Thank you so much sweetie. This looks amazing."

Logan smiled as she took the plate from him and nodded. "You're welcome." He said before standing.

"I'll be out in a minute." Mrs. Knight said.

Logan shook his head. "No need to hurry." He said softly. "Breakfast has been made for everyone else. Just take your time, relax." He smiled.

Mrs. Knight stared at him in wonder, then smiled and nodded. "Thank you dear."

Logan nodded before exiting the room.

As he walked down the hallway, he bumped into another person, who slumped down with the contact.

Logan quickly grabbed them and held them up. "Whoa, James are okay?"

"Logan, I didn't even see you there." James straightened up as much as he could and rubbed his eyes. "Must still be half asleep." He mumbled tiredly.

Logan chuckled. "Clearly." He said, then wrapped an arm under James' arms to support him. "Come on." He said, and carefully lead James to the dining table.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Kendall grumbled as James plopped down in the chair across from him.

James mustered up the best, tired glare he could manage. "Right back at ya." He grumbled back. Kendall chuckled.

James' face instantly lit up the second a plate of food was placed in front of him, and he ate greedily.

"Do I smell food?" Carlos called tiredly as he made his way down the hall, plopping down in the chair beside James. As if by magic, a plate suddenly appeared in front of him. "Eggs and bacon!" He exclaimed, and began stuffing his face.

"Carlos, slow down." Logan chuckled. "You could choke."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Yes _mom_." He mumbled, and took slower bites.

"Good boy." Logan teased, then set another plate at the chair beside Kendall.

"I'm starving!" Katie suddenly appeared in the chair, making Kendall jump. Katie gave him a funny look as she began to eat. "You still asleep or something?"

"Must be." Kendall grumbled as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Well, you better wake up soon." Katie teased. "You guys have rehearsal in thirty minutes."

Kendall groaned. "Don't remind me. I really don't wanna deal with _him_ today."

"Gustavo's gonna kill you!" Katie laughed.

"Actually,". Logan cut in. "Kelly called and said that rehearsal was canceled today. Said that they had sudden meetings to go to."

Kendall's eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion. "Really?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "Yep." He said brightly.

"Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed with a mouthful. "Now we got a whole free day of pool!"

"Actually, I might have another idea." Logan said as he made his way to the front closet. "I know how much you guys have been wanting these,". He started as he shuffled through the closet. Everyone stared at him in curiosity and confusion. "So, I ordered them a little while ago. They were supposed to be for the nearest birthday, but I think today might be a good time to use them." He pulled something out and turned around.

"Super soakers!" Carlos, Katie and James exclaimed, then ran over and snatched them from Logan's hands.

Logan chuckled. "There's one for everyone." He said as he pulled more out of the closet.

"This is awesome!" Carlos said as he experimentally held his gun. "I'm gonna go fill it up!"

"Me too!" Katie exclaimed.

"No shooting in the apartment." Mrs. Knight called as she made her way to the table.

"Yes mom!" The boys and Katie called as they ran to the bathroom sink.

"Thank Loges!" James called as he passed.

Logan waved him off with a smile, then picked up a basket full of clothes that laid on the floor near the entrance.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "You're doing laundry?" He asked, surprised.

Logan shrugged. "Well I already started it earlier, might as well finish it." He said. "This is the last load anyways. I'll be back." He said as he closed the door.

Kendall and Mrs. Knight watched him in confusion as he closed the door, then shared a look with each other.

"Weird." Mrs. Knight said. "Well, I better get to the dishes. They aren't going to clean themselves."

"Actually,". Kendall started. "Logan already did them." He said, surprise clear in his own voice. "I saw him finishing them up before you walked in."

"Really?" Mrs. Knight asked in shock. "He. . .The. . .But. . ." She fumbled in her shock, then finally sank down into a chair beside Kendall. "Wow."

"Yeah." Kendall breathed. "He's taken care of everything today."

"Then, I have nothing left to do." Mrs. Knight said, then leaned her elbow on the table an held her tired head up. "Thank goodness." She said tiredly.

Kendall looked to her sympathetcally, but before he could say anything, the bathroom door burst open.

"First one to the park is a rotten Bitters!" Katie exclaimed as they scrambled for the door.

"Hey Kendall, you coming?" James asked.

"Nah." Kendall said. "I think I'd rather just, sit in today."

"You sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Kendall offered his best smile. "Have fun." He said.

James and Carlos shared a worried look, then finally relented and nodded. "Okay, see you guys later." James said.

"Play safe boys." Mrs. Knight called.

"We will!" Carlos called as he shut the door.

The apartment was quiet for a while after they left.

"You sure you don't want to go and play with them?" Mrs. Knight asked softly. "Maybe it would help take your mind off things."

Kendall shook his head. "No, I don't think it would." He said softly.

Mrs. Knight's face fell sympathetic, and she rubbed his shoulder. "Oh baby." She said softly, then pulled him into a hug.

It was a great battle keeping her tears at bay, and she could tell that Kendall was going through the same thing.

* * *

It was unnaturally quiet in the apartment. The boys and Katie were in the park, and Logan still hadn't come back from doing laundry.

Kendall sat on the couch with his arm around Mrs. Knight's shoulders, and she laid on his chest. He stoked her arm comfortingly, hearing the occasional sniffle from her. It was hard enough for him to keep his tears down, but everytime he heard his mother's heart-broken sniffles, it got even harder. He knew she was trying her hardest to keep it together as well, but she was slowly losing the battle.

Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Knight lifted her head to watch it, then shared a look with Kendall.

Kendall's face fell apologetic and he slowly got up, then answered the phone. "Hello?" He was shocked at how raspy and raw his voice sounded, and he immediately cleared it and tried again. "Hello?" He said more confidently.

"Kendall, how are you doing sweetie?" Kelly's sweet voice came over the phone. "How are the boys?"

Kendall frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well,". Kelly started. "Logan called earlier today. He told me about you boys not feeling well, and about how you wouldn't be able to come in today. I just called to check in on you. I was worried. I hope that's alright."

Kendall was currently frozen in confusion. He finally shook his head of it. "No, no. It's fine. We're doing fine." He said.

"Well that's good." Kelly said. "I have to go now. But I hope you boys feel better soon. Bye Kendall."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." Kendall said awkwardly and hung up the phone.

"Who was it sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked from the couch.

"Kelly." Kendall answered. He was in a small daze, still trying to figure everything out as he sat back down on the couch beside his mother. "She said that she was just checking on us. Because Logan told her we were sick."

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked. "But, why would Logan do that?"

"I don't know, mom." Kendall shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Kendall walked into his shared bedroom. Logan was at the desk leaning over some papers and writing furiously. He hadn't noticed Kendall yet.

Kendall let a small smirk cross his face. Logan was so into his work that Kendall knew Logan would probably never notice him until he said something.

Kendall shoved his hands into his pockets and approached cautiously. "Hey buddy." He greeted.

Logan looked up. "Oh hey Kendall." He went back to writing. "What's up?"

"Just, wondering what you're up to, is all." Kendall answered awkwardly.

"Homework." Logan replied.

Kendall's heart skipped a beat. "Oh man, we have that report due tomorrow don't we?" He slapped his forehead. "I totally forgot! I haven't even started it yet!"

Logan chuckled lightly as he turned to face him. "Don't worry about it Kendall, I already did it for you."

Kendall frowned in confusion. "You did? When? Why?"

"This morning." Logan replied, turning back to his work. Kendall couldn't help but wonder how he could even write and talk at the same time. "You don't remember asking me last night?" Logan asked.

"Uh. . ." Kendall racked his brain. "No, I don't. When did I do that?"

"Before we went to bed." Logan replied. "I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't remember, you were already half asleep when you asked me." He chuckled.

Kendall still stared at the back of his friend in confusion. He had high doubts that ever happened. He couldn't remember any of it. "Oh." Kendall replied slowly. "Well, thanks."

"No problem bro." Logan said simply as he wrote.

Still a little confused, Kendall exited the room.

* * *

Kendall walked into his mother's room to find her sitting on the bed, tears silently falling as she held a picture frame in her hands.

Kendall slowly closed the door and sat on the edge with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Mrs. Knight leaned into her son and began to cry harder, gripping his shirt in one hand, while the other gripped the picture frame.

"Shhh." Kendall soothed as he rubbed her arm. "I know. I feel it too." His voice cracked with emotion, and a few tears slipped passed his blockade.

Mrs. Knight sat up at the sound of his broken voice. "Oh sweetie." She said tearfully. She placed the picture back on the nightstand and held his face gently, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm so sorry." She whispered then held him tightly.

Kendall cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly. He was surprised at how it had changed from him comforting her, to her comforting him, but didn't think anything else about it. He just cried, quiet sobs shaking the both of them.

He finally calmed down to sniffles and slowly pulled away, Mrs. Knight wiped his face motherly through her own sniffles.

"It's hard." Kendall said softly. "It was so long ago, but it still feels like only yesterday." He looked at her with teary eyes. "It hurts Mama." He said sadly.

"Shhh, I know baby." Mrs. Knight cooed tearfully, then gently led his head to rest on her chest, as she stroked his hair.

"It's always the hardest on this day." Kendall said softly as he laid on his mother's chest. "This is the one day that it's just too much. I just can't do it anymore Mom." He said in a cracking voice. "It's too hard to be strong, to pretend that everything is okay. On this day, everything falls apart."

"It's okay baby." Mrs. Knight soothed. "I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. But we have each other. As long as we can make it through today, it'll get easier, just like it always has. Today is always the worst, but then it's over, and we can move on again."

"But it's always the same." Kendall said sorrowfully, then slowly sat up to look at her. "We always break on this day and then pretend that everything is okay, like nothing ever happened. It still never hurts any less, it never gets better. It never gets easier. How is that moving on?"

Mrs. Knight stared at him for a bit, then dropped her gaze to her hands. "I don't know." She said quietly. "I don't really think it _is_ moving on. But what else can we do?" She asked helplessly.

Kendall watched her, then sighed. "Nothing." He answered miserably.

Mrs. Knight hugged him again. "Don't worry sweetie." She said. "We can do this. We have to. For everyone." She pulled away and held his face, watching him in expectation.

Kendall finally nodded. "Right. For everyone. They need us to be strong. They can't know."

"That's right." Mrs. Knight said softly, then wiped at his face. "Alright, let's go back out there. I should. . ." She frowned, thinking of what she needed to be doing around the house. "I don't have anything to do." She realized. "Logan's done everything I usually do." Then she shook her head. "What about you? Don't you have some homework?"

Kendall shook his head. "Logan did it for me. Apparently I asked him last night, but I don't remember it."

Mrs. Knight's face softened. "He seems to have taken care of everything, hasn't he?"

Kendall nodded. "But I don't know why." He admitted in confusion and frustration. "It's almost like. . .He knows."

* * *

Mrs. Knight and Kendall had finally cleared up enough evidence of their earlier breakdown off their faces and exited the room, Kendall holding his mother tightly around the shoulders. They entered the dining area to find Logan preparing dinner. Mrs. Knight and Kendall shared a look, finally realizing how late it was, and how long they'd been in the room. They slowly approached the kitchen.

"Hey Logan." Kendall called.

Logan was staring into the oven, carefully watching the dinosaur-shaped chicken and tater tots browning. He turned around to see them. "Hey guys, dinner's almost done." He said, then walked to the stove where a frying pan sizzled.

"You didn't have to do that sweetie." Mrs. Knight said sweetly. "That's kind of in _my_ job description as a 'stage mom'." She joked lightly.

"I know." Logan said as he stirred something in a pot. "But I figured you've done enough for us already since we moved to L.A. I thought it might be nice to give you break for once."

Even with his back turned, Kendall could see the back of his neck, and the tips of his ears turn bright red in embarrassment. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Logan turned around then, fully exposing his bright red face, then he rubbed the back his neck nervously. "I hope you don't mind." He said nervously.

Mrs. Knight slowly slid from Kendall's grasp and approached Logan, tears hovering in her eyes. She surprised Logan by wrapping her arms around his neck, and he stiffened.

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Knight said softly. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most caring boy I've ever known. Thank you."

If even possible, Logan went from red, to practically pure scarlet in a matter of seconds. He awkwardly patted Mrs. Knight on the back. "Uh, y-you're welcome." He said. Mrs. Knight pulled away, and he rubbed the back of his neck again, offering her a sheepish smile.

They were interrupted when the over started beeping. "Oh, the food!" Logan exclaimed, and quickly slipped on a pair of oven mitts. "You two sit down." He said. "Food's almost ready." He opened the oven and pulled out the large tray.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Positive." Logan said as he scraped the food off the tray and placed it neatly on a large plate. He finally looked at them and smiled. "Just sit down and relax."

Mrs. Knight and Kendall couldn't help but smile back, and they sat down in the bar stools at the counter, waiting patiently for their food.

Then the door opened. "No way! I so got you way more!" Katie argued as she and the boys entered the apartment.

"You wish!" James said. "I was obviously the winner!"

"Nuh-uh!" Carlos said.

"Guys!" Logan interrupted their bickering. "Just in time. Food's ready!"

"Food!" They exclaimed and scrambled into the dining chairs.

Logan quickly dished up all of the chicken and tots, and the boys and Katie began feasting. Then Logan returned to the kitchen with the empty plate.

"Logan. . ." Kendall started, staring at the empty plate.

"Don't worry." Logan cut him off, then turned off the frying pan burner and grabbed the pan. Then he gently placed its contents onto a plate.

Kendall's eyes widened as he watched. "Is that. . .Steak?" He watched as Logan took the pot and poured it onto the steak. "With. . .Steak sauce?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Well,". Logan started as he worked. "I remember you saying once, how you wanted to go to a fancy resturaunt and have a big steak. I know we haven't had a lot of time or money for that, so. . .I thought I'd try and make it instead." He shrugged as he placed the plate in front of Kendall. "Plus, I'm sure your maturing tastes are getting a little tired of dinosaur chicken." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Try it."

Kendall still watched in slight shock, then tentatively cut into the steak and took a bite.

Logan watched nervously. "Is it any good?" He asked anxiously.

Kendall chewed it for a bit, unlocking the flavor before answering. Immediately, his eyes lit up. "This is amazing!"

Logan sighed in relief. "Good." He breathed, then went back to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl from the fridge and placed it in front of Mrs. Knight. "I made this before the rest, and chilled it for a while."

Mrs. Knight observed the chicken salad with gleaming eyes. She noticed all the delicious treasures, and the healthy foods in it as well. She looked up to Logan was bright eyes.

Logan rubbed his neck again and shrugged. "It's not much. And it was pretty easy to make. I know you've been wanting a lot more healthy stuff around the house, and you can't be liking all the nuggets and tots either so. . ." He shrugged and gestured weakly to the bowl. "I thought you might like that."

Mrs. Knight took a small forkful and took a bite. Like Kendall, her eyes lit up and she hummed in pleasure. "Mmmm! This is so amazing!"

Again, Logan let out a breath he'd been holding. "Good." He breathed.

"Thank you so much, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said. "For everything."

Logan nodded with a small smile. "Anytime." He took a pre-made sandwich out of the fridge and sat at the other counter, eating with everyone.

* * *

After dinner, it was still too early to turn in just yet. So Mrs. Knight had asked James and Carlos to take Katie in their room for a while, so that she could use the living room.

Mrs. Knight and Kendall stood in the dining area waiting for Logan to finish the dishes.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked gently.

Logan finished putting away the last dish and turned to them. He eyed them suspiciously. "What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"Could we talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Knight asked gently.

"Did I do something wrong?" Logan asked guiltily. "I'm really sorry. I tried to-"

"Logan!" Kendall laughed, raising a hand to stop him. "You didn't do anything wrong. We just want to talk. That's all." He assured, then gestured to the couch.

Logan nodded slowly then followed his gesture cautiously, sitting on the couch. Kendall and Mrs. Knight stood before him.

"Logan,". Mrs. Knight started. "You did so much for us today, you have no idea. I couldn't thank you enough for everything you did."

Logan blushed. "It really wasn't-"

"Yes,". Mrs. Knight knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It _was_ a lot. You have no idea how grateful I am. You were right, I did need a break, and I'm so thankful you allowed me one."

"But Logan,", Kendall started slowly. "What we want to know is, why?"

Logan frowned. "Why what?"

"Why did you do all that stuff for us?" Kendall asked. "What made you decide that today, we needed a break?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, I just, felt like being nice. Why do you want to know?"

Kendall gave him a pointed look. "Logan, I've known you for nine years. I can tell when you're lying." He joked lightly. "So, why did you do it?" He asked again.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it,". Mrs. Knight hurriedly assured. "It's just, we're curious. What possessed you to suddenly take up our chores and responsibilities today?"

Logan just shrugged. "I just felt like-" He tried to repeat.

"Kelly called." Kendall informed, and didn't miss the way Logan paled slightly at the news. Kendall knew he was on the right track. "Said she wanted to check up on us. Because _you_ called in sick. Why would you call in sick when clearly, none of us are?"

Logan fumbled for a bit. "I. . .I thought we all needed a break." He said awkwardly.

"Logan,". Mrs. Knight started gently. "We know you too well. We know that you wouldn't let the boys shrink away from their responsibilities just because they were tired. You're too a good friend like that."

"Why did you do it?" Kendall asked, staring into Logan's eyes.

Logan stared at each one of them, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he dropped his gaze in defeat. "I found out." He said quietly.

"Found out what?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"About, today." Logan said. "About why this day is so important to you."

Kendall paled. "What. . .What are you talking about?" He asked.

Logan sighed, and closed his eyes. "I know why you guys are always sad on this day. I know what happened." He finally admitted.

Mrs. Knight brought a hand to her mouth in shock, tears hovering in her eyes. "You. . .You know? But. . .How?"

Logan looked at her apologetically "I, kind of. . .Figured it out."

"When?" Kendall finally asked.

Logan sighed. "When we were eleven. I noticed how you guys were always more down on this day than any other. I just, put two and two together."

Kendall sighed as he sat down beside Logan, and ran a hand through his hair. "Logan,". He sighed softly. "You're too smart for your own good." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm really sorry!" Logan said. "I didn't mean to figure it out, honest! I wasn't trying to or anything, I just. . .Did." He shrugged. "I'm really sorry! I promise that I haven't told anyone! I understand why you're mad, you have every right to be. I wasn't supposed to know and I-"

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Knight said as she sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We're not mad. We just, weren't expecting any of you boys to know. We didn't want you to be sad because we were."

"As long as you guys are sad, we are, even if we know why or not." Logan said gently. "That's just how we work." He shrugged with a small smirk.

Kendall chuckled then. "I guess I should've known that." Then he turned to Logan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Logan shook his head. "Don't be. I know it's not something that's easy to talk about." He gave a small smile. "But, you know you could've told us, right? I mean, when you were ready, of course. But, we would've understood, and would've tried to help you."

Kendall sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I know." He said softly. "I just. . .I didn't want to seem weak in front of you guys. I'm supposed to be the strong one. The one that everyone _else_ goes to when they're sad. I'm supposed to take care of _you_ guys, not the other way around."

Logan laid a hand on his shoulder. "No offense, but, don't you think that's a little selfish?" He asked as gently as possible.

Kendall raised his head to look at him in confusion. "How?" He asked almost desperately.

"Well,". Logan started. "I get how you just want to help us and protect us and keep us happy. But, do you really think that that's all this friendship is? That you just keep us safe while we go off and have fun? You think that you're only here to make us feel better when we're upset, and then just leave it at that? Do you really believe that this friendship is that one-sided, that we wouldn't want to do that exact same for you? To help you and make you feel happy too? You really think we're that shallow?" He asked as gently as possible.

Kendall stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes, his mouth gaped in shock. "I. . .I didn't, think of it that way." He dropped his gaze. "I'm. . .I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and put his face in his hands, shielding Logan and his mother from the sudden tears.

Logan wrapped him in a hug. "Friendship isn't one-sided." He said softly. "Especially this one. We want to protect you and help you, just and much as you do us."

Kendall hugged him close as he cried, trying to regain control. He finally calmed down to mere sniffles and slowly pulled away. Logan stared at him expectantly, but gently, urging him to speak, but also silently reassuring him that he didn't have to if he wasn't ready.

Kendall sniffled. "W-when I was seven,". He started in a cracking voice. "Katie was only two. We were having a family movie night and were waiting for the food to arrive. Later that night, we got a phone call."

Mrs. Knight let out a sob.

"They said there was an a-accident." Kendall continued. "He. . .He didn't. . .Dad died, on his way back with the food. Dad died in the accident." He started crying again.

Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall and pulled him close, then did the same for Mrs. Knight on the other side. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A while had passed while they were crying. They had never cried so much before. It's like they were grieving for lost time. They finally calmed down to sniffles, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Knight sniffled as she wiped her face.

"Don't be." Logan smiled. "You needed it."

Mrs. Knight smiled and held his face in a motherly gesture. "Thank you." She whispered. "For everything. Thank you so much." She hugged him tight.

"You're welcome." Logan said softly. "Anytime. Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

Mrs. Knight thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded. "I think I am." She realized how much better she felt. Better than she had all day.

Logan nodded. "Good." Then he turned to Kendall. "How you doin' buddy?" He asked gently.

Kendall chuckled a little. "Honestly? Sucky." then he turned to Logan and smiled. "But definitely better."

Logan smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

Kendall suddenly wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Thanks." He whispered. "You're the best."

Logan hugged him back. "Anytime, Ken." He smiled.

* * *

That night, the apartment was quite, everyone having gone to bed. Kendall laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Logan asked softly.

"Maybe." Kendall said softly. "I don't know. I know I'll have to eventually." He sighed. "Katie knows." He informed. "But she was too young, she hadn't really met him. So she doesn't really get that upset about it. But she was always upset when she saw us upset."

"I kinda figured." Logan said.

Kendall looked over to him. "That's why you gave them the water guns, isn't it? To distract her."

Logan shrugged. "I thought it might be a good idea."

Kendall smiled. "It was." He said softly. "Thanks for that."

Logan smiled at him. "You're welcome."

They fell silent for a while, both staring at the ceiling.

"I miss him." Kendall whispered tearfully. "Everyday. I still remember what he was like with me."

"What _was_ he like?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall smiled, a few tears slipping down his face and onto the pillow. "The best." He answered. "He would always play with me, no matter what he was doing. He could make anything fun, even cleaning my room. He always told the funniest jokes, and made up the coolest stories. But my favorite part, was that everyday, he always made it his goal to make mom laugh."

"He sounds like a great guy." Logan said, then looked at Kendall. "A lot like you."

Kendall smiled, still staring at the ceiling. "That's what mom would always say. After he. . ." He trailed off, his voice cracking. "I kind of, tried to take up after him. To, not really take his place but, try and fill it in as much as I could." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I get it." Logan reassured. "I think you did a pretty good job."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks." He sighed. "I wish you guys could've met him. I think he really would've liked you."

"I bet we would've liked him too." Logan said softly. He heard Kendall yawn then. "We should get some sleep." Logan suggested. "We'll most likely have to make up the lost day in rehearsal tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Kendall muttered after a yawn. "I forgot about that. Thanks for that by the way. I don't think I could've handled rehearsal today."

"I figured as much." Logan said. "And you're welcome." Then he looked at Kendall. "Do you think you and your mom will be okay?"

Kendall frowned, deep in thought. "Actually, I think we will." He answered in slight surprise. "I think maybe, today, we finally grieved properly. Now we can finally move on." He turned to Logan. "Thanks to you." He smiled.

Logan smiled and nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

Kendall sat up then, and Logan sat up and watched as Kendall made his way to Logan's bed and sat down, then wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you." He whispered. "For helping me. For making me see that I don't have to be strong all the time, because I have the best friends in the world to help carry me when I need them too."

"Always." Logan said as he hugged him back. Then they pulled away. "And don't you forget it." Logan joked as he lightly punched Kendall's arm.

Kendall laughed and ruffled his hair. "I won't." He smiled. "Promise. Good night buddy." Then he got up and settled back into his bed.

"Good night Kendall." Logan said softly. Minutes later, he could hear the soft snores of a peaceful sleep, and he smiled, before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: So, was it good? I had fun writing it. :) Sorry there wasn't a lot of action. The real stuff didn't start until the talk. I'm really sorry about that. ^^;**


End file.
